Girls Do Sexy Dance
by Rocketssi
Summary: Baekhyun Kyungsoo Zitao dan Luhan. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat bosan. CHANBAEK KAISOO KRISTAO HUNHAN HEREEEEE. GS! for uke. NAUGHTY! NC! ONESHOOT!


"Kyung aku bosan" keluh Luhan sambil mengangkat kakinya meletakkannya disenderan sofa panjang yang sedang ia tempati bersama Kyungsoo. Sambil sesekali dengan jahilnya menyentuh dada Kyungsoo yang tepat berada dihadapannya –well, Luhan sekarang sedang rebahan di paha Kyungsoo. Yang dihadiahi cubitan dari Kyungsoo yang sibuk menonton televisi.

"Jika kau bosan carilah sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan untuk kau kerjakan ketimbang memainkan dadaku, Lu" kata Kyungsoo pada Luhan dengan nada kesal, namun matanya masih tetap focus pada tayangan televisi yang menampilkan sebuah acara quiz malam. "Aku tidak mau dadaku bertambah besar. Yang seperti ini saja sudah berat apa lagi jika bertambah besar. Dan aku tak mau tambah bermasalah dengan hormone kelelakian Jongin yang dapat meledak kapan saja hanya karena dadaku ini" lanjut Kyungsoo –curhat- dengan sedikit frontal. Dan Luhan? Hanya terkekeh geli.

"Untung Sehun-ku masih tahan control" kekeh Luhan. Mengingat kekasihnya masih bisa mengontrol hormone kelelakiannya ketimbang kekasih Kyungsoo, walaupun nyatanya Jongin dan Sehun itu 11 12.

 **CKLEK** –pintu kamar mandi dekat dapur terbuka. Seorang gadis bermata sipit keluar dari sana masih dengan handuk dikepalanya. Lalu langsung duduk di sofa single dekat Kyungsoo.

"Oh! Byun, kenakan pakaianmu. Jangan berkeliaran tanpa pakaian" cecar Kyungsoo melihat teman seapartemennya yang lain dengan santainya duduk disofa single disebelahnya hanya menggunakan celana dalam berwarna putih dan selembar tanktop krem berbahan tipis dengan tali spaghetti tanpa bra tentunya, masih mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Berkacalah Kyung" balas Baekhyun dengan nada sinis sambil memandang Kyungsoo. Hotpants kain dengan motif floral berwarna merah dan sport bra berwarna hitam dengan line merah. Oh ayolah apa bedanya. Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Heol. Kalian berisik" gerutu Luhan. "Ayolah kita semua disini telanjang" kata Luhan berusaha menengahi. Well, memang mereka bertiga sama – sama bisa dikategorikan telanjang. Luhan menggunakan gaun tidur tipis berwarna pink. Lalu apa dedanya girls?

"Aku pulaaaang~" suara teriakan seorang gadis terdengar dari arah pintu lalu disusul derap langkah heels. "Oh! Astaga! Kenapa kalian bertelanjang? Apa trio idiot itu ada disini? Oh oh astaga" kata seorang gadis tinggi semampai sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan.

"Zi, jangan mulai" kata Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya.

"Zi, sudah kubilangkan kalau masuk itu sepatu dilepas didepan. Kau mengotori lantai jika masuk dengan masih menggunakan heels" omel Kyungsoo.

Zitao –gadis yang baru pulang tadi- bukannya mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya malah mendapat omelan. Kasian.

.

"Ayolah kita lakukan sesuatu, aku sedang bosan" lagi Luhan berkata membujuk sahabat – sahabatnya. Kali ini ia sudah duduk, lalu menatap satu per satu teman seapartementnya itu. Kini Zitao telah bergabung dengan pakaian yang lebih manusiawi. Yah, Zitao mengenakan atasan basket milik kekasihnya tanpa bawahannya. Lebih manusiawi bukan?

"Karoke?" –Kyungsoo

"Tidak Kyung tidak, kita sudah sering melakukannya. Dan lagi aku muak karena selalu kau dan Baekhyun yang mendapat skor tinggi" –Luhan.

"Ayo makan diluar?" usul Zitao.

"Zi, kau baru saja pulang makan malam dengan paman dan bibimu masih mau makan lagi?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Baiklah lupakan usulanku" kata Zitao lemah.

"Memang" –LuBaekKyung serempak.

"Ah! Ayo kita buat video buat dance.. Sexy dance" –Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Menyeringai.

Terjadi keheningan persekian detik.

"Call" –Kyungsoo, Zitao dan Luhan juga sama menyeringai. Yah, ikatan batin sesama perempuan. Naluri wanita.

.

.

.

 **Girls Do Sexy Dance**

 **Byun Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo. Huang Zitao. Xi Luhan. Park Chanyeol. Kim Jongin. Kris Wu. Oh Sehun.**

 **GS for Uke**

 **M**

.

.

.

Keempat gadis cantik itu berada dikamar mereka. Tadi mereka memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah video dance bersama. Kini mereka tengah memilih baju yang akan mereka pakai saat dance nanti.

"Bagaimana jika kita pakai atasan putih. Dan bawahannya pants hitam yang kita beli bersama minggu kemarin" usul Luhan. Diangguki ketiga sahabatnya.

Dan akhirnya mereka selesai memilih baju. Luhan dengan crop tee putih ketat lengan panjang memperlihatkan perut seksinya, Baekhyun dengan kemeja putih tipis dengan bagian lengan digulung hingga siku dan tiga kancing bagian atas ia biarkan terbuka memperlihatkan bra hitam yang ia kenakan sekarang, Zitao dengan bandeau bra hitam yang dilapisi dengan blazer putih seperempat lengan, dan Kyungsoo dengan sweater putih dengan bagian pundak sebelah kanannya dibiarkan melorot mengekspose bahu mulusnya –untuk informasi, Kyungsoo tak mengenakan bra.

"Kyung kau yakin tak menggunakan bra?" Tanya Zitao.

"Ya, bra hitamku belum kering. Dan aku tak mau merusak penampilanku hanya karena tali bra yang tak senada. Well, kurasa nippleku tak tercetak jelas karena ini sweater" kata Kyungsoo acuh sambil mendengikkan bahunya.

"Lalu, handphone siapa yang digunakan untuk merekam. Karena handphoneku untuk memutar music nantinya" kata Baekhyun.

"Handphoneku sedang disita Kris ge" kata Zitao beralasan karena ia malas handphonenya digunakan. Dasar.

"Handphone Kyungsoo saja, memori handphone ku hampir penuh" kata Luhan cepat.

"Ya hampir penuh karena video dan foto - foto sex mu dengan si albino itu" sindir Kyungsoo lalu bertos ria dengan Baekhyun dan Zitao yang sudah tergelak tertawa.

"Ya ya ya terserah kalian. Seperti kalian tidak saja" gerutu si manis Luhan.

.

Kyungsoo mulai memposisikan handphonenya dan handphone Baekhyun didepan televisi. Semetara Baekhyun, Zitao dan Luhan menyingkirkan meja dan menggeser sofa agar mendapat space yang lumayan untuk mereka bergerak nanti.

"Baek atur lagunya" kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun lalu mengatur lagu yang akan dipakai nanti sambil bertanya kepada Kyungsoo, Zitao dan Luhan, setelah sedikit berunding dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan akan dance dengan lagu Redfoo – New Thang, Jason Derulo ft. Snopp Dogg – Wiggle, Brandon Beals ft. Christopher – Twerk Like Miley, Britney Spears – Toxic dan Fifth Harmony – Worth It. Dan untuk koreo tak perlu ditanya lagi. Mereka berempat sejak Junior high school hingga Senior high school sudah bersama sama mengikuti ekstrakulikuler dance jadi hal yang sangat mudah bagi mereka. Apalagi untuk lima lagu yang sangat sering mereka putar diapartement, bahkan kadang mereka bersama membuat gerakan dance untuk sebuah lagu.

.

.

.

 **Lagu pertama: Redfoo - New thang.**

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya berada di tengah depan dengan Kyungsoo disebelah kanannya dan Luhan sebelah kirinya dan Zitao dibelakang namun masih terlihat karena ia diantara Luhan dan Baekhyun.. Mereka membelakangi kamera. Music mulai berputar dan pada hentakan keempat dengan serempak mereka menghadap kesamping lalu mencondongkan badan mereka kedepan. Disini Baekhyun lah yang menjadi focus karena dialah yang paling menguasai dance lagu ini. Baekhyun dengan lincahnya menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat kemeja yang ia pakai sesekali melorot dan mepertontonkan dada montoknya yang berbalut bra hitam yang ia pakai. Apa lagi bagian saxophone dilagu itu jika Kyungsoo, Zitao dan Luhan akan meletakkan tangannya di pengait ikat pinggang pants mereka sambil menggoyang pinggul, Baekhyun berbeda ia dengan sengaja mengusap bagian privatnya sambil memandang kamera dengan wajah seduktiv.

(note: bayangin dance mereka bambino tapi lebih disexy-in lagi.. tee hee XD )

Lagu petama selesai.

 **Lagu kedua: Jason Derulo ft. Snoop Dogg – Wiggle. [Remix]**

Kali ini Kyungsoo lah yang menjadi Center. Lagu ini memang cocok dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang berisi, mulai dari dada hingga bokong karena di lagu ini akan banyak gerakan bokong. Sepanjang lagu berputar dan sepanjang tubuhnya bergerak entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga beberapa kali ia mengangkat sweaternya sebatas bawah dada. Kyungsoo so fuckin' sexy striper.

 _You know what you do with that big fat butt_ –Kyungsoo menepuk bokongnya sensual.

 _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_ –dia goyangkan bokongnya, ah!

Dan lagu kedua selesai dengan penutup kedipan mata dari Kyungsoo dan belahan dadanya karena Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk sambil mengapit dadanya.

 **Lagu ketiga: Britney Spears – Toxic.**

Dilagu ini agak berbeda dari lagu yang lainnya karena disini Luhan lah yang dominan bergerak. Kyungsoo, Zitao dan Baekhyun hanya terkadang saja bergerak selebihnya hanya menghadap belakang sambil meliukkan badan mereka. Luhan dengan sensual meliukkan badannya dengan sensual sesuai irama sambil meraba – raba tubuhnya sendiri. Luhan juga sesekali meremas dadanya dengan wajah seolah sedang err.. bermastrubasi –horny.

 _Youre toxic_ –Luhan menunjuk kearah kamera.

 _I'm slipping under_ –menggoyangkan bahunya sambil badannya bergerak turun.

Lagu tiga diakhiri dengan sensual oleh Luhan dengan menepuk bokong kedua sahabatnya dan Zitao yang melingkarkan tangannya didada dan perut Luhan, Luhan tak lupa dengan wajah binalnya menatap kamera.

 **Lagu keempat: Fifth Harmony – Worth It.[Remix]**

Zitao sebenarnya tak begitu menyenangi lagu ini. Jika disuruh memilih ia akan lebih memilih Wiggle ketimbang lagu ini. Hell, badannya tak kalah montok dari Kyungsoo. Tapi, apa boleh buat ini sudah kesepakatan mereka tadi saat memilih lagi. Zitao dengan sebuah tongkat golf pajangan milik Kyungsoo. Meletakkan tongkat itu dibelakang leher melintang sepanjang bahunya. Mulai menghentak – hentakkan pinggulnya kekiri – kedepan – kekanan, diikuti ketiga gadis lainnya yang berada di belakangnya. Saat bagian reff berputar lagi, Zitao sudah duduk di sebuah kursi yang ternyata sudah disiapkan. Kedua tangannya mengangkat tongkat golf keatas lalu membuat gerakan memutar dada. Lalu meletakkan tongkat disebelah kiri dan badannyapun ikut meghadap kekiri. Zitao berdiri sambil menonjolkan bokongnya bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang menarik kursi tadi keluar dari space dance mereka.

Dan Lagu keempat selesai.

 **Lagu lima: Brandon Beals ft. Christopher – Twerk Like Miley. [Remix]**

Oh lagu ini lagu terakhir mereka setelah berdiskusi sebentar sebelumnya. Dan disini mereka berbaris sejajar. Music terdengar serempak mereka menggoyangkan pinggul kekiri dan kanan sensual. Lalu, tau apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka melepas hotpants mereka. Meyisakan g-string hitam yang mereka kenakan. Mereka sudah menggantinya sebelum lagu terakhir tadi.

 _Start twerkin' like Miley_

Mereka membelakangi kamera sambil twerking.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha, kurasa kita sudah gila. Aku yakin kita akan langsung diterima jika mendaftar di Waveya" tawa Luhan sambil meatap layar handphone Kyungsoo –menonton video mereka.

"Aku merasa kita seperti kumpulan gadis penggoda" kometar Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Yah, niat kita memang mengodakan" Zitao berkata sambil melepas blazernya, ia berkeringat.

"Well, saatnya girls" kata Baekhyun sambil menyeringai juga dibalas seringai oleh Luhan, Zitao dan Kyungsoo. Inilah yang dinamakan ikatan batin perempuan.

.

.

.

 **Dilain tempat.**

"Yak! Hyung!" teriakan seorang pemuda albino pada pemuda lainnya yang hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa.

"Oh Sehun bodoh. Stupid. Sudah tau Chanyeol hyung itu jago bermain Playstation masih saja kau tantang. Cari mati namanya" kometar pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang rebahan di tempat tidur memperhatikan dua sahabatnya itu sambil memakan camilan.

"Shut up Kkamjong!"

Seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang memasuki kamar sambil membawa empat kaleng cola. "apa Sehun kalah lagi?" tanyanya, menyodorkan satu persatu cola pada teman – temannya. Dan diangguki Jongin.

"Hahahaha, Oh Sehun kau tak lupa taruhan kita tadi kan?" goda Chanyeol.

"Ya ya ya aku ingat" gerutu Oh Sehun. Sepertinya HunHan couple adalah couple penggerutu –abaikan.

 **TIING** –suara hanphone Jongin. Sebuah pesan masuk.

'dari Kyungsoo?' batin Jongin. Lalu ia melirik jam kamar Chanyeol. Jam 11 malam, dahi Jongin sedikit berkerut. Tidak biasanya.

 **From: Kyungie**

 **-Kau berada dimana sayang?**

 **To: Kyungie**

 **-aku sedang berada dirumah Chanyeol hyung bersama kris hyung dan Sehun. Ada apa? Tumben larut malam mengirim pesan?**

 **From: Kyungie**

 **-wah, kebetulan sekali :3**

 **To: Kyungie**

 **-kebetulan apa sayang?**

Lama Jongin menunggu tapi tak ada balasan. Baru saja Joingin hendak meletakkan handphonenya lagi sebuah pesan masuk lagi. Kali ini bukan text, tapi sebuah pesan multimedia –sebuah video- dengan subject: **tonton bersama Kris Chanyeol dan Sehun.** Jongin sedikit penasaran dengan apa isi video itu. Sambil menunggu video itu diterima Jongin memanggil Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Sehun dengan muka masamnya.

"ini, Kyungie menyuruhku menonton bersama kalian" kata Jongin menyodorkan handphonenya.

Video berdurasi 10 menit itu sudah diterima. Jongin tidak langsung memplay video itu. Tapi ia memindahkannya dulu ke laptop Chanyeol agar mereka berempat dapat menontonnya bersama. Chanyeol Sehun Kris sudah berada disisi kanan dan kirinya.

 **GLUP! –** Video itu sudah selesai mereka tonton. Mereka 'tegang'.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan?" –Sehun.

"Shit! Kyungsoo tak menggunakan bra. YA! YA! Jaga mata kalian" –Jongin

"Ass hole. Fuckin' motherfucker" –Kris.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencongkel mata kalian sedari tadi" –Chanyeol.

"Kalian tau apa yang harus dilakukan pada para gadis nakal itu" kata Kris sedikit mengeram.

"Ayo" kata ChanJongHun lalu beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk.

Kris langsung melempar kunci mobilnya ke Sehun.

.

.

.

Kembali keempat gadis diapartement mereka. Zitao dan Baekhyun kini tengah menatap televisi sambil memakan mie cup instan, mereka masih memakai pakaian mereka yang tadi. Luhan keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk membalut tubuhnya hingga sebatas paha atas dan satu lagi bertengger dilehernya.

"Kyung aku sudah selesai. Dan sepertinya besok kita harus memanggil tukang servis apartement, kunci kamar mandinya rusak lagi"

Kyungsoo yang berada didapur langsung melesat kekamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Luhan.

 **CEKLEK! –** bunyi pintu depan tebuka membuat Zitao dan Baekhyun yang berada dekat disitu tersentak kaget dan was –was. Seingat mereka yang terakhir keluar itu Zitao. Dan sekarang Zitao sudah kembali. Lalu siapa yang tau password apartement mereka selain mereka berempat?

 **OH MY GOD! JANGAN - JANGAN?! DANGER!** –batin Zitao dan Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja dugaan kedua gadis itu empat orang pemuda tampan muncul dari arah pintu depan. Dan mereka menduga bahwa keempat pemuda tadi datang keapartement mereka teburu – buru melihat dari penampilan mereka jauh dari biasanya saat mereka berkunjung. Chanyeol dengan kaos biru dan celana training hitam, Kris dengan kaos tanpa lengan putih dan celana pendek denim selutut, Jongin dengan kaos hitam lengan panjang dan celana selutut sedang kan Sehun kaos putih dan training abu – abu. jauh dari kesan Fashionable mereka biasanya.

"Dimana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Di-dia di kamar" jawab Zitao gugup melihat tatapan keempat pemuda itu. Dan Sehun pun langsung melesat kearah kamar.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" kini Jongin lah yang bertanya. Dijawab Baekhyun dengan menunjuk pintu kamar mandi dekat dapur. Jongin berjalan agak tergesa.

Kini tersisa Kris dan Chanyeol yang menatap gadis mereka garang.

"Zi, bisa jelaskan apa maksud kalian mengirim yang seperti itu. Hmm?" Tanya Kris sambil berjalan mendekati Zitao yang menunduk.

"Ayo ikut aku" –Chanyeol. Sambil menarik Baekhyun menuju dapur.

.

 **CEKLEK**

Jongin berhasil memasuki kamar mandi tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Sekarang dapat ia lihat siluet seorang gadis dibalik tirai mandi disertai suara merdu khas gadisnya. Dengan tergesa Jongin menanggalkan pakaiannya. Lalu bejalan dengan sangat pelan kebalik tirai. Kyungsoo masih belum sadar akan kehadiran Jongin yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Kyungsoo baru tersadar saat Jongin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sa-sayang? Kenapa kau bisa disini? Tanya Kyungsoo takut – takut sadar Jongin sekarang tak mengenakan pakaian sepertinya. Dan sesuatu yang begitu keras menyentuh bagian bokongnya.

"Bukankah kau yang mengundangku, hmm?" Jongin balik bertanya sambil menjilat – jilat bahu Kyungsoo yang terguyur air shower.

"Nyahh~" desah Kyungsoo karena jari – jari Jongin kini dengan nakalnya bermain di klit Kyungsoo. Kaki Kyungsoo bergetar menerima rangsangan Jongin. Jongin mematikan shower. Lalu membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari tirai mandi dengan memanggut bibir Kyungsoo sedikit kasar. Menunggingkan badan Kyungsoo didepan wastafel.

"Jongiehh~" Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh jika saja tangan kiri Jongin tak menahannya sedangkan tangan kanannya masih berada di kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kyungsoo lalu berbisik. "You know what me do with this big fat butt" sambil meremas bokong Kyungsoo Jongin juga mengesek – gesekkan penisnya dibelahan bokong Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo panas dingin.

"Kyung aku masuk ya?" Tanya Jongin berbisik seduktiv ditelinga Kyungsoo. Dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit mundur, kedua tangannya meremas bokong berisi Kyungsoo lalu melebarkannya. Memperlihatkan dua lubang yang sama – sama nikmat untuk dimasuki. Jongin menuntun penis tegaknya kearah vagina Kyungsoo yang sudah basah karena cairannya.

"Eummhhh~ Jonginh" lenguh Kyungsoo saat penis Jongin telah sempurna didalamnya. "Bergerak Jonginh" rengek Kyungsoo.

"As you wish" Jongin langsung bergerak dengan kasar. Menghentak, menghujam dan menumbuk vagina Kyungsoo brutal dari belakang. Tangannya tak ai biarkan menganggur, menagkup dua buah besar milik Kyungsoo.

"Dia bertambah besar ya sayang" kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak mampu membalas perkataan Jongin, ia begitu sibuk mendesah saat ini. Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan nikmat apa lagi dengan pemandangan yang tercetak dicermin depannya. Uhh! Kyungsoo sungguh tersangsang hebat.

"Jonghh! Jonghh! Aku.. akuhhh ahhh ahh ahh"

"keluarkan saja sayang"

"ANHHHH~" Kyungsoo organsme. Namun, Jongin tak mengurangi intensitas hentakannya. Malah semakin menggila.

"Kyung aku!" Jongin mengeram saat penisnya memuntahkan cairannya didalam Kyungsoo.

"ahh~" Kyungsoo hanya mendesah merasakan sebuah kehangatan didalam tubuhnya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama – sama mengatur nafas mereka yang berantakan.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menghadap dirinya. Lalu mencium gadis itu, membawa tubuhnya dan gadis itu menuju kloset duduk. Kyungsoo yang duduk dipangkuan Jongin dengan nakal menggesek kelamin mereka.

oh tinggalkan KaiSoo dengan ronde kedua mereka.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan, dan lansung disuguhi pemandangan Luhan sedang menungging didepan lemari. Lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Cepat sekali kau mandi Kyung?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan posisinya mengira Sehun adalah Kyungsoo.

Sehun kini telah berada dibelakang Luhan. Dan,

 **SLEB –** jari telunjuk Sehun menusuk vagina Luhan.

"Akhh!" Jerit Luhan kaget. Dengan refleks ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menghadap kebelakang.

Mata Luhan membelalak tak percaya. "Se-Sehun?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada handuk bagian dada.

"Ya sayang, ini aku" jawab Sehun menyeringai, dengan cepat ia menarik handuk yang membelit tubuh Luhan. Lalu mendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu keranjang. Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan, menatap lapar gadis itu.

"Kau nakal sekali" kata Sehun singkat lalu mulai melahap dada Luhan.

"Ahh~ Sehunniehh~"

Bibir Sehun terus turun menelusuri tubuh Luhan hingga ia sampai didepan kewanitaan Luhan yang sudah becek.

"A-AHHH~ SEHUNHH… TERUSS SAYANGHH~" jerit Luhan saat Sehun dengan beringas menyesap vaginanya dan memainkan klitnya dengan lihai. Sampai Luhan organsme Sehun baru berhenti mengerjai klit Luhan. Sehun dengan terburu membuka seluruh pakaiannya, namun ia menyisakan celana dalamnya.

"Lu, bukakan celana dalam ku" perintah Sehun. Luhan lalu melesat kehadapan selangankang Sehun.

"Uhh~ dia besar" kata Luhan lalu mengecup penis besar Sehun yang tercetak dicelana dalamnya. Sehun hanya meringis menahan nafsunya. Luhan lalu membuka celana dalam Sehun.

 **TUK –** penis besar Sehun menapar pipi kirinya. Luhan mengengem penis itu. Mengurutnya pelan lalu cepat. Sambil sesekali menjilat penis itu seperti anak kucing.

Sehun yang sudah diujung nafsu langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk berbaring. Dengan cepat memasukkan penisnya. Luhan sedikit meringis sakit. Namun sakitnya hanya sesaat langsung digantikan kenikmatan saat Sehun langsung menumbuk g-spotnya dengan telak berkali – kali. Luhan lupa daratan dibuatnya. Tangannya meremas sprai disamping kepalanya erat menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

"ah ahh ah" desah Luhan seakan tercekat karena sangking nikmatnya.

"eumhh Sehunniehh~" kata Luhan sekarang sedikit mampu mengontrol rasa nikmatnya. Tangan mungilnya mengelus dada Sehun sensual. Lalu menarik badan Sehun untuk lebih rendah dan berbisik. "lebih cepat" dengan nada sexy.

"Fuck Lu!" umpat Sehun langsung tancap gas mengenjot Luhan yang kegirangan.

"Ahh Sehunhh.. aku datanghh.."

"bersama Lu" Sehun terus mengenjot Luhan, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Hingga,

"AHHHH" desah keduanya saat pelepasan mereka tiba. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan. Lalu mengusap peluh yang ada didahi Luhan. Sehun merebahkan badannya disamping Luhan lalu mengemut nipple Luhan seakan ia adalah seorang bayi.

"Baby Hun, aku lelah" kata Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun. Namun, Sehun tak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk mengemut nipple Luhan.

.

"emm, itu.. anu ge.." –Zitao gugup mencoba beralasan. Dan bertambah gugup saat Kris mulai menyentuh rambutnya dengan lebut sambil menyisipkan helaian rambut hitamnya kebelakang telinga.

"apa?" Tanya Kris lalu mengulum telinga Zitao.

"a-ah~" desah Zitao.

"aku tidak meminta mu mendesah Zi, ayo jawab petanyaanku" kata Kris sambil mengelus sensual punggung dan paha Zitao.

Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Kris dengan wajah merahnya. "gehh~" nafasnya memberat dan panas. Kris begitu paham akan titik rangsang Zitao.

Kris yang sudah tidak tahan langsung menyambar bibir kucing Zitao, langsung melumatnya. Zitao mengalungkan Tangannya saat Kris membawanya kepangkuan pemuda China-Kanada itu.

 **KREEEK** –Kris berhasil merobek bra Zitao langsung melempar asal benda itu. Tangannya pun langsung meremas dua gundukan montok itu.

Zitao melepas panggutan mereka. "ahh~ gegehh~" desah Zitao.

Tubuh Zitao mengelinjang saat sebuah organ tak bertulang mengeksplor bagian lehernya. Tubuhnya seakan terbakar apalagi saat tangan Kris mengusap – usap vaginanya dari luar pantsnya.

"aahh~" Kris mulai mengecup nipple kiri Zitao lalu menyedotnya dengan kuat. "Zi bukan celanamu" kata Kris lembut ditelinga Zitao. Seakan hipnotis, Zitao membukan celananya. Kris membaringkan tubuh Zitao disofa panjang. Mulai mengecupi betis gadisnya semakin naik, sampai didepan kewaitaan gadisnya yang masih terbungkus G-string. Mengendus aroma khas yang menguar dari sana.

"Gege" Zitao merengek manja. Kris membuka g-string milik Zitao, mengecupi paha bagian dalam milik gadis itu. Membuat banyak tanda merah disana. Sedangkan Zitao hanya mampu meremas surai pirng Kris yang berada diantara kedua kakinya.

"Kau sangat indah Peach" puji Kris mengecupi vagina Zitao. "sempurna" tambahnya. Kris mengajak Zitao untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Entah sejak kapan Kris telah kehilangan pakaian ditubuhnya. Zitao duduk membelakangi Kris. Tangan Kris meremas dada Zitao dari belakang dengan gemas. Zitao merasa seakan ingin meleleh karena Kris begitu pandai membuatnya panas ditambah kecupan – kecupan dipunggunya semakin memanggang birahinya.

"gegehh~ aku sudah tidak tahan" kata Zitao menggesek sesekkan kemaluan mereka berdua.

"Apa Zi? Gege tidak dengar" goda Kris.

"Just fuck me now, Wu" kata Zitao lalu meraih kepala Kris dengan tangan kanannya mengecup bibir lelaki yang ada dibelakangnya. Kris sedikit mengangkat tubuh Zitao untuk memposisikin penisnya didepan vagina Zitao.

"turunkan badanmu, Peach" kata Kris tepat ditelinga Zitao, sesekali ia tiup. Zitao menurunkan tubuhnya hingga Kris sempurna menyatu dengannya. Zitao bergerak pelan naik –turun, Kris yang begitu gemas dengan gerakan lambat kekasihnya langsung mengehentakkan pinggulnya keatas saat Zitao akan menurunkan tubuhnya. Alhasil, Zitao memekik nikmat saat titiknya tersentuh.

Kris berulangkali menghentak tubuh Zitao. "lebih cepat gehh~ A~ahh~ lebih cepat" kata itu terus terucap dari bibir Zitao. Kris mempercepat gerakannya, tangannya tak tinggal diam. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk meremas buah dada Zitao, sedangkan yang kanan ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan penisnya divagina Zitao. Jari teluntuk dan tengahnya ia ikut sertakan masuk ke vagina Zitao dan ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk menggoda klitoris Zitao. Cengkramannya pada lutut Kris semakin mengerat saat dirasa puncaknya akan tiba, Kris mengerti akan datangnya nikmat Zitao langsung mempercepat gerakannya guna mengejar Zitao. Tubuh Zitao melengkung keenakan.

"AHHH"desah keduanya setelah beberapa kali hentakan keras dan nikmat.

Zitao merosot menyender pada dada Kris.

 **CUP –** Kris menciup pipi Zitao dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada perut kekasinya itu dan jari – jari panjangnya telah dikulum oleh Zitao, tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka yang becek dibawah sana.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di dapur.

"Baek lepaskan!" titah Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"eoh?" Baekhyun dengan wajah bingungnya tak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Lepaskan kubilang" lagi – lagi Chanyeol memerintah Baekhyun. Namun, kali ini sepertinya Baekhyun mengerti karena arah tatapan Chanyeol tertuju pada pakaiannya. Dengan sedikit ragu Baekhyun mulai melepas satu persatu kain yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kini Bakehyun telah telanjang bulat.

"Sudah Chan"

"Sekarang duduk diatas meja makan dan buka lebar pahamu" perintah Chanyeol. Dan langsung di kerjakan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah tak tahan langsung menurunkan celana training dan celana dalamnya. Mengangkat tungkai kaki Baekhyun agar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ahh~ Channieehh~" desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan batang penisnya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit mengeram begitu merasakan pijatan – pijatan lembut dari vagina Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergerak pelan untuk menikmati setiap sensasi yang diberiakan dinding vagina Baekhyun, sampai – sampai ia memejamkan matanya.

"Chanhh~" panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka matanya memandang Baekhyun, matanya langsung disuguhi tatapan mengoda Baekhyun yang sedang mengulum jari telunjuknya nakal. "Faster~ Chan" kata Baekhyun nakal sambil mengusap klitnya dengan jari telunjuk yang ia kulum tadi.

"Fuck you ByunBaek" umpat Chanyeol dengan cepat mengenjot Baekhyun.

"Yeah, fuck mehh faster and harder honeyhh" dirty talk Baekhyun semakin membakar semangat Chanyeol untuk terus mengenjot Baekhyun.

"ahh.. ahh ahh" desah Baekhyun menikmati setiap hentakan brutal Chanyeol. Dan tangannya menstimulasi klitnya sendiri. Menambah kenikmatan yang ia rasa.

"Chan aku kelu –AHH~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya. Chanyeol jadi semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan penisnya berkat bantuan cairan Baekhyun.

"lagihh Chanhh… cepathh~" desah Baekhyun setengah memekik meminta lebih. Dan dituruti oleh Chanyeol.

"Chan.. aku inginhh.."

"Bersama baby"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua organsme bersama. Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina Baekhyun, membuat cairan cinta miliknya dan Baekhyun berbondong – bondong keluar sangking banyaknya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terengah berbaring diatas meja makan mulai beranjak duduk dan menatap kearah bagian bawahnya yang becek. Jarinya ia tuntun untuk mengorek kedalam liangnya yang terasa penuh akibat cairan cinta Chanyeol yang tumpah ruah didalamnya. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan jarinya diikut beberapa cairan yang ikut keluar, begitu ia lakukan berulang kali. Lalu, ia colek cairan putih yang ada di meja makan dibawah kewanitaan lalu memasukkan jarinya yang berlumur cairan kental itu kemulutnya hingga meja makan itu lumayan bersih.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

"Eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya masih dengan jari – jari yang ia kulum.

"Kyaaahhh~" jerit Baekhyun saat Chanyeol lagi – lagi memasukkan penisnya. Memulai ronde kedua.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Oh My God! My first GS NC! MAAF UNTUK TYPO!**

 **Maaf NC kurang mancep. Ini sebenernya FF hadiah kemaren untk pertanyaan di JTASS minta pair KRISTAO dan HUNHAN. Lalu tiba –tiba ingat punya utang FF CHANBAEK dan KAISOO. Dijadiin satu deh. Aku panas dingin bikin ini. Aku gapernah bikin FF NC GS. Jadi rada amburegul. Maaf ya.**

 **Ohya untuk informasi. FF yang lain terpaksa di HIATUSKAN. Karena aku udah mulai kuliah.. ternyata kuliah itu susah ya ;_; *nangis darah***

 **Tapi janji bakal dilanjut kok. Hanya tergantung waktu ;-;**

 **Okay udah gitu aja.**

 **Review yang HOT jangan lupa wkwkwk**

 **MyJonggie**


End file.
